Game of Thrones - Cersei's Reign
by Cliffspiracy
Summary: This is a canon but non-canon story about Cersei's reign. Everything inside is completely made up from my own mind as the world, lore and characters are from the Game of Thrones series. Hope you enjoy this edition and reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Prologue

**"All hail Queen Cersei."**

The crowd was hushed before one heard scattered applause that then picked up into a roar. Her eyes looked out before her as everything she had done to get to this point was well worth it. Even though all of her children were dead and some sacrifices had to be made, nothing was much better than this moment right here and right now. Her eyes continued to peer out towards the people before her, acknowledging her as their Queen but she felt a cold stare upon her. It was her darling twin brother, her lover and father of her children, staring her down with complete shock. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes went back towards her people. Cersei knew within the back of her mind, she'd have to hear it from Jamie later on but right now, she was going to relish in this moment for a little bit longer.

With a slight smirk, she stood up and raised her hands up, silencing the crowd. All eyes were on her and she honestly loved it. Cersei was now the only official ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and she didn't really need a King by her side as no one, other than Jamie, was fit to rule along her side. As the crowd mutters came to a halt, she could tell that everyone was wondering what she was going to say. Cersei didn't even know as she lowered her head towards the ground before she lifted it back up and parted her lips so that she could speak.

 **"My fellow nobles, I hope that you all recognize me as your Queen. Speak now or forever hold your peace."**

Cersei said as she eyed Jamie in the distance. He had walked off and away from the scene as she smiled and looked back out at her audience.

 **"A feast will be held to celebrate this glorious day as everyone is invited."**

With those words spoken, it seemed that she had absolutely no remorse of the events that had just transpired. Events that were caused by her. She even spoke as if she didn't just lose another child. Deep down, she was sad, yes but she must move on as she cannot rule the Kingdom thinking about the past. Cersei had walked down the stairs from her throne as she passed through the other noble and royal families. The ones that were still standing, that is.

As soon as the double doors opened up to reveal the outside, there stood Jamie and most of his soldiers. Cersei didn't know what to make of the matter as she eyed everyone before her.

 **"Jamie. What is the meaning of this?"** Cersei asked in a delicate tone as she eyed her brother.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cersei and Jamie Discussion

Jamie had left the building because he was so disgusted with his sister right about now. He had rallied his troops around but not to claim war on his sister as he really had no choice but to stand beside her. Jamie informed his troops about what had happened as he wondered what happened to Tommen and where was he at right about now. He had mounted his horse again as he troops were close behind him as the double doors opened and revealed his sister, walking out and a little closer to him. Hearing her question made him chuckle as he looked at her with a smile.

 **"We're here to protect and serve you, Queen Cersei."** Jamie spoke as the rest of troops muttered and nodded in agreement.

 **"Jamie, I must speak with you in private."** Cersei muttered as she stood beside him and his horse now. She only spoke loud enough for him to hear her as he nodded his head, dismissed his troops and jumped down from his horse, handing it to the stable boy.

Cersei took a brief step back when Jamie jumped down from his horse as she grabbed Jamie's arm and dragged him into a nearby area, where they were alone.

 **"I must tell you what I've done. I must tell you what happened to Tommen."** Cersei said as tears began to fill up in her eyes. Jamie cupped his hands around her face and eyed her as he raised a brow. **"Darling, sister. What have you done?"** Jamie asked as Cersei removed his hands from her face as she sidestepped him, rubbing her hands together and took a big gulp.

 **"I was to have my trial earlier today but something happened and I knew it was going to happen."** Cersei spoke as Jamie walked up beside her, whispering into her ear. "I saw what happened. But where is Tommen?" Jamie asked while looking at Cersei, who raised her hand up to cover her mouth as she began to sob softly.

 **"He's dead."** She turned over towards Jamie, who took a few steps back away from her. **"When he learned of Margaery's death, he couldn't take the pain and just killed himself."** Cersei stated while walking closer to Jamie now, her hand raised up to caress his arm but he pulled back and eyed her, pointing a direct index finger towards her.

 **"This is all your fault. All of our children are dead because you are so selfish."** With those words spoken, Jamie walked away from her as she continued to sob. She then straightened herself up and walked off, as well. She actually went back to her room so that she can rest after today's events as she knew a small council meeting was to be held tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2 - Who Will Fight For Cersei?

The next morning came and Queen Cersei was already up and prepared for the worst. The Mountain's footsteps thudded against the floor as he stood proudly behind Cersei, awaiting her orders. She stayed quiet before she turned towards him and smiled up towards him. **"Did you take care of that betraying little bitch?"** She cursed but then held her tongue as she listened to The Mountain's grunt, which she had grown accustomed to by now.

 **"Let's go to the council hall, shall we?"** Cersei said as she walked past him and of course, he had no choice as he followed her towards the hall, where she was recently crowned Queen. Once she entered the room, there was only two council members present, one of them being her twin brother, her lover, Jaime. **"Where's the rest of the council?"** Cersei asked as she eyed her brother and the other unknown person in the room.

 **"They're all dead. You should know that."** Jaime retorted back towards Cersei as she flashed her eyes towards him. She chuckled a little but then stopped instantly as she parted her lips to speak but stepped closer to Jaime and whispered. **"I'd be a little more careful if I was you."** Jaime raised a hand up but The Mountain quickly came to Cersei's aid, by grasping Jaime's wrist tight as he started to wince. **"Like I said, I'd be a little more careful. If I have to rebuild my own council, I will."** Her eyes went to The Mountain, who finally released his grasp and trailed not too far behind Cersei.

Things were going right for Cersei but Jaime knew that someone had to knock her off of her high horse, sooner rather than later. As Cersei waltzed through a small street, she went over to reviewed the destruction that had occurred just mere days before she was crowned Queen.

As her eyes scanned over and surveyed the damage, she heard impending footsteps coming towards her and they were all too similar. It was Jaime, again. **"Cersei, you must understand that when this reaches the kingdoms, a war is going to happen. Me and my troops will have to fight for you and I don't think they'll be too please about that after you killed many members of their families."** Jaime snapped as Cersei eyed him.

 **"You are their commander. Whatever you say goes, am I right?"** Jaime shook his head at her response as he looked at her again. **"That crown changed you. I will not send my troops into a battle that they might not even win."** Cersei rolled her eyes, bored with Jaime right about now as she walked past him and heard him call out her name, repeatedly but ignoring him.

Cersei wasn't really one for listening to what other people had to say. At the end of the day, she had her own mind and knew who she could get to fight for her at the end of the day. Things weren't going exactly as Cersei had planned as she had to rebuild her small council and maybe even her own army. The only thing is, who will be willing to fight for her after everything that she has done?


	4. Chapter 3 - The Tables Have Turned

Cersei paced back and forth in her room, pondering her mind on what to do, what direction to go in order to rebuild her kingdom. Now that she didn't really have anybody to stand in her way, she could do practically anything that she wanted to. Cersei let out a slight sigh as she went over and poured herself a glass of wine. The Mountain's thudding footsteps could be heard from afar as she turned and sighted Jaime before him.

 **"Come here to shout at me some more? Tell me that it is my fault that everyone is dead?"** Jaime sighed at her questions as he then turned to face The Mountain then turned his gaze back towards Cersei. **"So, any idea who is going to be apart of your new council, Queen Cersei?"** Jaime asked with a delightful smirk plastered upon his face as he walked closer towards her.

Cersei didn't really want to give Jaime the pleasure of knowing that he was right. She returned his smirk and walked a few feet away from him. **"Would you like some wine, Jaime?"** Cersei offered as Jaime shook his head and raised a brow at her. **"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?"** Jaime said as a light chuckle came over him. **"I've been Queen for years, I know how this process works. I know what I am doing. Things take time and do not just happen."** Cersei snapped towards her brother and turned away from him, placing her hands upon a nearby table and lowered her head.

She really did not know what she was doing but Cersei couldn't really give Jaime the power of really knowing that. She felt his piercing but cold stare through her as she raised her head up but did not turn around to face Jaime, at all. Instead, she just merely spoke but not towards Jaime, towards the other male figurine that was in the room, her room. **"Gregor, can you please escort Commander Jaime out of here?"** Jaime raised a finger up at The Mountain and stood up with a sigh. **"No need for him to do that, I can leave on my own accord."**

Jaime took a few steps towards the door then turned only his head towards Cersei and parted his lips to speak towards her. **"Remember and mark your own words, Cersei. When you play the Game of Thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground."** Cersei grabbed her goblet of wine and threw it towards the door, where Jaime was perched but he had made his exit before the goblet could connect with his muscular framed body. She let out a groan of frustration while her arms folded over her chest and her eyes peered towards the outside.

The tone of her face told the real story. She was very furious with Jaime at this point and anytime Cersei was mad or upset at him, she really didn't know what to do with him. Cersei really couldn't have him killed because she did love him at the end of the day but she could do something that will put a permanent throne in his side.

 **"Gregor, follow me, please."** Cersei said as she trotted past the mountain height of a man, whose thudding footsteps surely followed behind his Queen. It's a good thing whenever Cersei and Gregor are seen walking side by side and Jaime Lannister is about to learn that the hard way.


	5. Chapter 4 - Time To Build An Army

If one wanted to find Jaime Lannister, you'd use to have to ask at least three people, go to the nearest brothel or go to the throne room, where he'd usually stand and just think. But Commander Jaime spent most of his time in the war council room, drawing out war plans for an impending war and coming up with certain strategic ideas to guarantee a win. Cersei stood at the door for a moment, her right hand on the knob but she has yet to turn it. She removed her hand from the knob now and turned away from door but not walking away just yet. Jaime's words earlier sunk into her mind and played repeatedly like a scratched record.

Cersei did not want to wait any further to do this so she had to do it now. Gregor dead eyes looked down at her as she looked up at him. She stayed silent until she turned back to face the door and this time, she did turn the knob and opened the double doors with slight effort. Her walk into the room meant business and Jaime instructed the soldiers that were present with a simple flick of his head towards the door.

 **"Queen Cersei, to what do I owe this pleasure?"** Jaime mockingly said as Cersei smirked and stood just mere inches away from her beloved twin brother. **"I am so glad that you are in a good mood, Commander Jaime but let me be the one to put a damper on it."** Cersei stood there poised with such elegance and grace, her hands over her waist and interlocked with each other. She didn't usually enjoy torturing her brother but she was enjoying this moment. **"I thought about your words, Jaime and the more I thought about them, I have come to the conclusion of this."**

That smirk that Cersei have deemed her vengeful smirk came back to dance among her lips and completely changed her facial features. **"Cersei, what is going on?"** Jaime asked as a soft chuckle came from his sister, Queen Cersei. **"No need to be worried, Jaime. You will be safe, I can assure you."** She then walked over closer towards him, unlocking her hands and placing one of them upon the table beside her. **"I am stripping you of your Commander of the Army position and placing you into the dungeon until I figure out what to do with you."** Cersei said as Jaime eyes widened and his face tilted to the side. His words stammered over each other as he needed to find the right words to say.

 **"No need to debate me over my decision, dear brother. My mind has been made."** Cersei said as she turned heel, leaving Jaime in stunned mood as once he came to, he unsheathed his sword and attempted to strike Cersei but Gregor stepped in and grabbed Jaime by the throat and hoisted him up in the air. Immediately, she stood by Gregor and pleaded with him not to kill Jaime but to put him down, at least. Without a second thought, Gregor dropped Jaime on the ground as he was gasping for air.

Cersei couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for her brother as she knelt down beside him. **"I've changed my mind. You are not stripped of your position but you will raise an army for me and you will get them to fight for me."** Cersai commanded of her brother, Jaime as she stood up now and looked down at her brother. **"Don't have me and Gregor will be back. But next time, I might not even be here to stop him."** She breathed before continuing and asking Jaime if he understood her or not.

Jaime, who was slowly getting up from the ground, eyed his sister, his lover and nodded his head then bowed down towards her. Once Cersei was pleased enough with his motion, she turned heel and started to walk away, Gregor followed suit, as he always did now. Jaime eyes peered up at them as they left and he called his soldiers back into the room. **"We have an army to build, gentlemen. We cannot let our Queen down."** Jaime mentioned towards them as they all nodded towards him. **"Winter is also here. So, we must be prepared."** He muttered as he walked closer towards the window and look out at the ocean before the Kingdom, staying silent with his arms folded behind his back.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Bedchamber Discussion

The night came and Cersei was prepared for bed but a knock came upon her door. It was a knock that she knew better than anyone else's. It was Jaime and she bit her bottom lip out of nerves, debating on whether she wanted to invite him inside of her chambers or not. Another knock came over her door and that one made her jolt a little but she mustered up her inner strength, turning towards her door. **"Come in."** She said as Jaime made his way inside her bedchambers and looked directly at her.

 **"Cersei, what the hell was that about earlier?"** Jaime asked his darling sister as his mouth stayed parted slightly. Cersei didn't quite know how to answer his question. She was upset and furious with him so it was more of her acting out towards him much more than anything else. Her eyes fluttered away from him for the moment as she rubbed her hands together and let out a sigh then turned her gaze back towards her brother.

Even though her gaze went back towards Jaime, she still didn't know how to answer. **"Answer me, damn it!"** Jaime's voice roared throughout her room as he started a small trek towards her. **"It was nothing, Jaime. Just wanted to show you what it's like to truly cross me."** She muttered loud enough so that he could hear her as she continued to speak towards him. **"You should know better than anyone Jaime that now is not the time for us to fight. Me and you should be side by side, arm in arm and not trying to stab each other in the back."** Cersei stated as she walked closer towards Jaime now, her hand reached up and caressed his face gently.

 **"I really did not mean to do what I did earlier but you know how angry I can get, at times."** Jaime offered those choice words towards Cersei then cuffed her face with his hands and peered his eyes with hers. **"You know I love you and would do nothing to hurt you. I am the Commander of your army, Cersei and we are prepared to fight at your disposal."** Jaime's hands trailed down to the top of her nightgown as he started to unbutton it but Cersei stopped him then looked up at him.

She didn't want to be in love with her brother that way anymore. **"You've overstayed your welcome."** Cersei grabbed Jaime's hand and walked him towards the door, opening it then gestured for him to leave. Once he did, Cersei closed the door behind him then leaned against it, her hand over her chest as she exhaled deeply.

Today was a long day for the Queen, Jaime, the army and the entire kingdom as a whole. Cersei drifted off to her slumber peacefully as Jaime went back towards the war council room and eyed his squire, whom was very much loyal towards Jaime. The squire knew all of Jaime's secrets , among other things that were very much personal and definitely kept them to himself since he has seen what Jaime is really capable of. **"Ah, Mel."** Was all Jaime said at that moment before his eyes went towards Mel, his squire with a smirk.

 **"Looks like the king slayer is about to become a queen slayer, as well."** Jaime offered that information towards Mel, whose eyes were widened. Mel did not know what to say so he just merely stayed quiet and walked a few paces behind Jaime as they walked towards his bedchambers.


	7. Chapter 6 - An Impending War Is Near

About a day or two have passed and Cersei didn't even bother to leave her room. She spent those two days thinking about past events and really past events and how it will somehow affect her future. Cersei stared out of her window, her fingers fiddled with the necklace around her neck as she couldn't help but sigh constantly about the things she has done and seen that has brought her to be the person that she is today, right now.

She remembers the day she went deep into the woods and visited a prophet or a witch, as she still likes to call her. The prophet told her many, many things about her future and most of those things she was told came true. Cersei became queen but her king was killed, not by anyone else but a beast, an animal. Her children, all of them have died and she couldn't really do nothing but grieve and sob over their deaths. Her first born, her beloved Joffery was poisoned on his wedding day while her daughter, Marcella, till this day, she doesn't know if her death was meant for a message to be sent towards her or what the reason behind her death was exactly.

But the most recent death, her other son, Tommen, struck her the most because now that all of her children were dead, she realized that the prophet was right about everything else, as well. Her day was coming but she didn't really know when. Cersei couldn't help but to think about what was really going to happen to her or anybody else that she truly loved.

Her recent thoughts were taken back from her as a knock came upon her door. She didn't really want to see anyone or talk to anyone. Cersei just really wanted to be left alone for one more moment as she felt a little bit of regret come over her. Another knock or two later, Cersei turned heel and slowly made a walk towards her door, opening it slightly as behind it revealed Jaime, her darling brother, lover and father of all three of her children. She gazed into his eyes as Jaime knew that there was something off about her right now.

Jaime parted his lips to speak but the look upon Cersei's face really concerned him. **"Are you okay?"** Jaime asked as Cersei sighed and lowered her head in a saddened motion. She didn't really know how to answer his question because she really wasn't okay. It took a moment to answer Jaime's question but indeed, she had no choice but to answer. **"I am fine, Jaime. Thanks for asking. What is it that you want?"** Cersei replied and questioned towards her brother with a raised brow out of curiosity.

 **"You haven't left your room in days. People are really worried about our Queen."** Jaime said as Cersei scoffed with an eye roll and chuckled slightly to herself. **"The people are worried or are you worried?"** Cersei retorted as she even give Jaime a chance to answer before she continued. **"Keep yourself contained, Jaime. Your feelings or anyone else's does not matter to me anymore."** With those words said, she closed her door right in Jaime's face and pressed her back against it.

A breath of relief came over her as she remarked her own words that played inside of her head. Cersei didn't bother to take any of her words back as no one else's feelings but hers mattered to her. She has already lost everything that was important to her, with the exception of her brother, and now, nothing else really mattered but her ruling The Seven Kingdoms and her brother building the army for war. She could feel it within her bones that a war was near but not a war for the kingdoms but a war for her crown.

Cersei couldn't help but feel that every single thing she has done within her life was finally coming to back to her, for her own good. She went back to stare out at the ocean that connected to King's Landing and just knew that something was out there. But what or who could it be? Someone was coming for her crown and she needed to think and fast of a strategic way to stop them before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7 - Winter Is Here

Little did anyone that resided in King's Landing know that across the waters that separated their kingdom from the others, more than a dozen boats were on their way to make landfall. A white haired female stood proudly at the front end of one of the boats and beside her, a raven colored haired male that bared very wintry clothing upon his body. They both looked at each other before the white haired female, known as Khalessi Daenerys spoke softly towards Jon Snow, the King of the North.

 **"Do you think we will actually win and regain what is ours, Jon?"** Daenerys asked Jon, whom sighed to himself then looked down at her with a nod of his head. **"Aye. If not, we'll damn sure fight for it."** Jon replied as Daenerys looked back before her and smirked. **"I am always prepared for battle."** Her dragons screeched over everyone's head as King's Landing was in plain sight but they were still miles and miles away from Cersei, herself.

Back in King's Landing, Cersei held a small festive ceremony with the remaining noble families present and everyone was seemingly enjoying themselves. Even Cersei, who danced and interacted with her guests, seemed to be having a fantastic time. Her eyes cut towards Jaime, who was talking to a whore from another family as she excused herself from the noble presences and walked over there towards her brother. **"Excuse us."** Was all she said towards the whore before she grabbed Jaime's arm and pulled him to the side, muttering softly towards him. **"I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night."** Cersei apologizing? She must've really meant it. But of course, she knew that she did not mean it.

 **"No need to apologize, dear sister. You were under extreme pressure and stress so it's all good."** Jaime replied towards Cersei, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him for a hug. Jaime softly kissed her forehead before he then rubbed the small of her back as she snickered. **"Oh, Jaime, come and dance with me."** Cersei did not even hesitate to begin to pull Jaime into the center of the floor and began dancing with him. She was laughing and smiling, practically dancing circles around her darling brother then bumped her chest against his. Her eyes met with his and they just gazed into each other for a brief moment before they broke apart from each other.

Cersei walked away from the area for a moment and went to her room, waving for Gregor to stay behind because she wanted to be alone. She sat down upon her bed and covered her face, sobbing a little bit to herself as her door clicked open. Cersei immediately jolted up and saw that it was Jaime then went running over to him, wrapping her arms around him and he did the same. **"Now, now, sis. No need to break down now."** Jaime said in an emotional tone as he walked her over towards the bed and laid her down.

It was kind of wrong for Jaime to take this moment and make it into something that it shouldn't be. He began to kiss Cersei softly on the lips, neck then trailed down to her bosoms. Jaime ripped Cersei's blouse off of her and she let out a slight yelp. Cersei rolled over and got on top of Jaime then pulled out the dagger that was hidden well inside of Jaime's pocket. **"Silly. You were going to try and kill me, weren't you?"** Cersei said as she removed herself from straddling over Jaime and planted her feet onto the floor, taking a few steps back from him. **"Cersei, please. Hear me out before you make assumptions."** Jaime pleaded as he held his hands up and out towards Cersei, who was topless and still held the dagger out towards him.

 **"Leave!"** Cersei screamed as Jaime nodded his head and walked passed her, leaving the room. She dropped the dagger then raised a slight brow as she wondered to herself why Jaime didn't try to take the dagger away from her. Cersei trembled a little bit to herself and sat down on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. While she was cradled in this position, the bell dinged from the tower and it signaled that someone unknown was coming ashore. With a gasp, Cersei scrambled to grab another top to place upon her petite frame then rushed out of her room, immediately looking for Jaime.


	9. Chapter 8 - Welcome Back, Lord Baelish

**"Jaime! Jaime!"** Cersei repeatedly shouted as she ran with her skirt hiked up by both of her hands. If Jaime was supposedly trying to kill Cersei a few moments ago, why was she suddenly looking for him once the bells in the tower started ringing? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they really couldn't live without each other. No matter what harm they've done to one another, they still needed each other and have a very deep connection towards the other.

Once Cersei found Jaime, her breath was shaky and she panted heavily. It was a little unusual to see a Queen run the way Cersei did but she was still as poised and elegant as ever. **"Someone is making landfall."** That was all Cersei had to say before Jaime called a few troops to go with him towards the shore and Cersei followed closely behind them along with Gregor, The Mountain, who trailed behind Cersei.

About forty of Jaime's best troops stood behind him while Cersei and Gregor stood on a small deck, her eyes squinted a little as she tried to make out the ships that had just came ashore. A hooded figure got off one of the ships and the troops took a defensive stance, their hands on the hilt of their swords. The hooded figure walked closer towards Jaime, who told the hooded figure to halt and reveal themselves before coming any step closer towards him.

It took about two or three minutes before the hooded figure revealed himself. Jaime and Cersei gasped with awe whenever they both saw who it was. Cersei ran down from the dock after telling Gregor to stay put and pushed through the sea of forty troops before she was now beside Jaime. **"What are you doing here?"** Cersei inquired as the person underneath the hood, who has been revealed as Lord Baelish smirked towards Jaime and Cersei then moved his lips to speak.

 **"That's the kind of greeting I get after being away for so long, Queen Cersei? Such a shame, I had hoped for a much more proper greeting than that."** Lord Baelish said as he looked at Jaime and Cersei before his eyes shifted around and he raised a brow towards them. **"Something has indeed changed here. It's a little eerie."** Petyr commented as he knew that King's Landing looked a little bit smaller than the last time he was there. Cersei stepped forward and walked towards Petyr, who smiled and watched Cersei closely as she stood before him now. **"I'm not going to ask you again, Littlefinger. What are you doing here?"**

Petyr scoffed at the use of the nickname that was giving to him long ago. He couldn't stand to be called Littlefinger anymore and definitely did not like the way it sounded coming out of Cersei mouth. **"If you must know, I want to be here when the battle commence. You know how I love a good fight."** Petyr remarked towards Cersei, who adjusted herself slightly after his words and shook her head. **"There will be no battle here, Baelish. You do not know what you are talking about."** Cersei retorted back to Petyr, who turned his head towards Cersei and a little smirk appeared upon his facial features once again.

 **"Oh, don't be so sure about that Cersei. We all know who the true King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms are."** Petyr offered Cersei that little bit of information as he stood there, eyes gazing at a stunned Cersei, who had been silenced by Baelish it seemed. Jaime turned towards his troops and called them off as Cersei still stayed silent. She did not know what to say or what to do but she did know one thing, a battle was going to happen much sooner than she had expected. After about five minutes of silence, Jaime came over and stood beside his sister, whispering in her ear. **"Say something, damn it. Do not let Baelish get to you."** Cersei turned towards her brother with a smile then turned her head back towards Petyr. **"Welcome back to King's Landing, Lord Baelish."** Cersei said before she turned heel and started to walk away. It was until she stood upon the dock before she spoke again. **"I am sure we can accommodate a room for you inside the castle."**

She was a little uncertain with herself and Jaime knew it. He walked very furiously after Cersei, who had dismissed Gregor of his services for the night but he still stayed by her side and outside of her bedchamber door. Cersei just merely shrugged her shoulders and attempted to close the door until Jaime came and barged himself into her room, closing the door behind him. **"What were you thinking?!"** Jaime shouted as Cersei eyed him but did not say anything back towards him until she reached down and picked up his dagger, handing it back towards him.

 **"Why don't you tell what you were thinking of doing with that, Commander Jaime?"** Cersei snapped back towards Jaime with a question of her own. Once Jaime took his dagger back, he had let out a soft sigh and looked up at Cersei, shaking his head. **"I had this hidden to protect you. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself, Cersei."** Jaime replied to Cersei question but she was still a little bit confused about what he had just said. **"We were alone in my room. What sort of protection could I have possibly needed?"** Cersei asked as Jaime shrugged his shoulders then threw his hands up in the air. Arguing with Cersei was clearly impossible as she has won almost every single argument she has ever been in. It seemed as if arguing was her thing.

 **"You never know who or what lurks in these shadows."** Jaime said then took a breath before he continued to speak towards her. **"And now that you are letting Baelish stay inside of the castle, there will definitely be no way in hell to tell now."** Once Jaime spoke those words, he turned around and started to walk away, leaving Cersei there to think about the words that he had just said. She wasn't really worried about letting Petyr Baelish stayed within the walls of her castle. If anything, he would be a great asset to her since he can probably give a little bit of insight about what was going on in the other kingdoms, especially Westeros, where he was returning from.

But for now, Cersei was exhausted and let out a little, soft yawn before she disrobed herself and changed into her nightgown, having a small sip of wine before she walked over to her bed and got underneath the covers. She would definitely need to have a small discussion with Petyr tomorrow, first thing whenever she wakes up.


	10. Chapter 9 - What A Disaster That Was

The next day came seemingly fast and Cersei was up and about in her room as she was just about to start her day. Gregor's thudding footsteps came up behind her as she turned heel to face him and locked her hazel green eyes with his now cold and dead orbs. A sigh came over her before she lowered her head then quickly picked her head back up to stare at Gregor again. **"I think it's about time we paid a little visit to Petyr."** Gregor grunted as Cersei smiled. **"Actually, bring him to the council room for me, will you?"** Once Cersei gave the command, it did not take Gregor, The Mountain, long to go and find Lord Baelish.

Cersei finished getting herself ready for the day before she made her trek towards the council room. She managed to bump into Jaime along her way and gasped as he had scared her a little bit. **"Someone's a little jumpy."** Jaime said as he leaned against the wall beside him and folded his arms over his muscled chest. **"Where are you off to?"** Jaime asked her as Cersei looked at him with a raised brow. **"Why are you so worried, Jaime?"** She retorted with a question while trying to walk past him but Jaime kept on blocking her way.

 **"Why don't you meet me later? Hm?"** Jaime extended the invitation towards Cersei as he walked past her, giving her a little nudge in the process. After she sighed a little and turned to see Jaime's body fade out, Cersei made her way towards the council room once again. Once there, she saw that Gregor and Petyr were already present as she felt a little uneasy whenever she entered the room. **"Leave us, Gregor."** His thudding footsteps and clanking armor sounded as he exited the room and the sounds of him faded in the distance.

 **"Petyr, take a seat."** Cersei practically commanded of him as he did what she had said. She thought that he had done what she had said a little too easily and knew that something was up. She did not know what it truly was at the moment but was sure going to drag it out of Petyr, one way or another. Her dainty feet walked along with floor towards Petyr as she sat down in a chair beside him and smiled, leaning in a little closer towards him. **"Why don't you tell me what you are really doing here?"** She inquired towards Petyr, who ran his finger over his lip before he stroked his chin. **"I do not have a real reason to be here, Cersei. As I told you before, I want to be here for when the battle commences."** Petyr replied to her question as she licked her lips before a soft chuckle came over her while she rubbed her hands together and looked down at them as she started to speak again.

 **"I told you, there will be no battle here."** Cersei remarked as that small smirk began to form itself over Lord Baelish's lips as he situated himself a little bit more comfortably in his seat. **"And I told you, we both know who the rightful heirs to the throne are. You want to know where I have been in absence, Cersei? I've been traveling the kingdoms and I have a lot of information that you would die for."** Petyr snapped back towards Cersei, who was getting a little bit furious and fed up with Petyr at the moment. Cersei was never one to really hide her emotions as Petyr continued to smirk towards her. **"Want to know what I know, Cersei?"** Petyr asked as Cersei grew silent and stood up, folding her arms over her chest as she let out a sigh as she turned away from Petyr. **"Don't grow quiet on me now, dear. Where is that old Cersei at? The one who would do anything to get information out of anyone, the one who would do anything within her power to wreak havoc on those that dare cross her and the one that knows the truth about every single thing about the Seven Kingdoms."** Petyr stood up, as well as his gaze was locked on Cersei now. **"You've changed. You are a little bit unstable and out of control, Cersei."**

Again, Cersei was still silent and did not have anything more to say to Petyr, who stood up in a victorious manner as he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. **"Admit it, Cersei. You know who to cross and you know who not to cross. You will never change from this unstable and uncontrollable monster that you've become."** At those words, Cersei could not help but to turn towards Petyr and give him a good slap to the face. One that he clearly deserved. **"I am no monster, Petyr. I have simply done what I had to do. I am Queen of all Seven Kingdoms and whatever information you have, keep it to yourself as no one here really cares for you anymore. Spill any information and I will make sure you suffer."** Cersei remarked towards Petyr as she turned her back towards him once again. **"You can see yourself out."** She said as Petyr did not even bother to say anything else as he turned heel and headed towards the exit of the council room. It was when he got to the door that he mustered up the courage to turn back to gaze at Cersei and speak again. **"A battle is going to happen here, Cersei and I pray to the gods that the crown will be place on the rightful owner."** Once Petyr spoke then exited the council room, where he bumped into Jaime. **"What were you doing in there?"**

Jaime asked Petyr, who looked back at the double doors behind him before he turned to face Jaime. **"I was talking with your darling sister, Commander Jaime. But I think it be best that she is left alone right about now."** Petyr said as Jaime raised a brow then pushed Petyr to the side and opened the doors that led into the inside of the council room. There was Cersei back at the table with her head down in her arms and did not even bother to look up when Jaime came into the room. Petyr walked up behind Jaime and whispered into his ear. **"She didn't want to hear the truth. I know what's coming and if you want to be prepared, I can tell you everything that I know."** Petyr backed up a little bit as Jaime turned around and eyed him. Jaime grabbed Petyr by the arm and basically dragged him out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

 **"What do you know?"** Jaime asked as he had let go of Petyr's small arm. Petyr smirked as he waved his small index finger at Jaime, shaking his head. **"I want Cersei present, as well. Get her to agree then we will talk on the outside somewhere."** Petyr did not even stay to hear Jaime's response as he walked back towards his room. Jaime stood there with his mouth opened as he turned towards the doors as they opened and revealed an angered Cersei, who eyes met Jaime's. **"Petyr said that he knows a lot of information. I think we should hear him out if we want the upper hand."** Jaime told Cersei, who exhaled a breath as she nodded her head. She needed to stop being so stubborn and just hear what Petyr knew about everything he has been up to since he left King's Landing. **"Let's go and find him, shall we?"** Cersei asked towards Jaime as she walked past him and went to find Petyr. Jaime trailed behind Cersei closely as they went looking for Petyr.


	11. Chapter 10 - Petyr Reveals It All

Cersei and Jaime came up behind Petyr, whose ears twitched whenever he heard their footsteps behind him. Petyr turned his head around and smirked as he turned back to stare across the ocean. **"Come to me so soon, Cersei and Jaime?"** He questioned towards the brother and sister duo as they stood a few feet away from him now. **"Cut the shit, Littlefinger."** Jaime responded as Cersei stepped in front of Jaime a little bit as she inhaled and exhaled her breathing before she parted her lips to speak. **"Okay, Lord Baelish, time to reveal to myself and Jaime on what you know."** She basically demanded of him as Petyr chuckled and turned around to face the two of them now.

 **"How about a glass of wine and some refreshments, hm? I have a feeling that we are going to need it."** Petyr looked towards Jaime as he wanted him to go and get some refreshments. **"I do not take orders from you, you little…"** Jaime was cut off by Cersei's infamous glare as she fully turned to face him now. **"Jaime, please."** She practically pleaded towards him as Jaime sighed and went back inside to get the refreshments as Cersei turned back to face Petyr now.

Her eyes were locked on him as she stepped a little more closer to him now. Cersei was side by side, shoulder to shoulder of Petyr now as she stared across the ocean as well. **"Your reign is indeed coming to an end, Cersei. Before you try to interject here, let me finish and tell you what's coming your way."** Petyr said as it took Cersei with every fiber in her being to not interject or add her two cents. The gods above knew that she damn sure wanted to though.

 **"I went to Runestone after my brothel was ruined and did my bidding there, quickly gaining allies to get information about certain individuals. I even sent a letter to Sansa, who fled Winterfell at the time for her to meet me. She was with Brienne and she asked me about Ramsay's sadistic side, one of which I truly knew about. At that moment, I offered my services to her against but she rejected. Jon Snow…"** Cersei cut him off right there and turned her head slightly to face him. **"Jon Snow is dead, isn't he?"** Petyr couldn't help but stifled a chuckle at her question then looked at her. **"He was dead."** Petyr said as Cersei gasped as her head lowered towards the grounds beneath her feet as she shook it in the process.

 **"What else?"** Cersei asked of Petyr as he went back to stare across the ocean. **"So, Jon Snow and Sansa managed to get a few of the other Northern houses to fight against Ramsay Bolton, who killed his own father and new mother at this point, in what was to be called The Battle of the Bastards. Sansa wrote to me in secrecy, basically begging for my services. At this point, I became the Lord Protector of The Vale after Lysa's horrible death through the moon door."** Petyr breathed then looked towards Cersei. **"My knights rode in and helped Jon Snow win the battle and the Starks finally have their Winterfell back with Jon Snow as their King and Sansa as their Queen. But Jon is embarking on a trip to claim what is rightfully his. I wanted the Iron Throne, Cersei with Sansa as my Queen."** Cersei scoffed at that last part of Petyr's words, her gaze went over towards him now. **"You will never sit upon the Iron Throne, Petyr."** Petyr nodded his head as he turned to face Cersei now.

 **"Indeed you may be right but your reign will be questioned once she arrives."** Lord Baelish commented as Cersei raised a brow at him, wondering to herself who this she person was. Of course, she just had to ask but before she did, Jaime returned with a platter of refreshments and wine as Cersei waved him off. Jaime looked at Cersei, whom was staring at Petyr before he turned heel and left. **"Who is this she person you speak of, Petyr?"** Cersei finally asked as Petyr smirked then grabbed Cersei by her arms. **"She's the one who can survive the fire. She's the one who have conquered every single land she has crossed. She's the one they called The Mother of Dragons. She's a Targaryen."** Petyr said as Cersei eyed widened and she gasped, her hand covered her mouth now.

 **"I thought they all were dead."** Cersei muttered as she eyed Petyr, who shook his head at her little statement. **"She's seemingly the last one along with Jon Snow."** Petyr said as Cersei released herself from his grasp, not wanting to hear anymore as she smiled a little bit then took a few steps back. **"Thanks for that valuable information, Lord Baelish. But I told you that if you were to spill it to anyone, I would make you suffer. Gregor…"** Cersei said as Petyr basically trembled at the sounds of his footsteps coming up behind him. **"Throw him in the dungeons."** Gregor, so strong, lifted him over his shoulders and turned around to carry him to the dungeon.

 **"You will no longer reign, Cersei! Mark my words!"** Petyr practically screamed as he was being chartered away from Cersei's presence. She stood tall once again and regained her composure as she turned to face the ocean; eyes squinted as she saw some ships coming their way. Frozen in her place, she couldn't move but she needed to find Jaime to warn him and get his troops ready for battle. Taken by the scenery and impending ships, Cersei managed to move again and went to find the commander of her army, Jaime.

Across the way, Jon and Daenerys stand beside each other. **"Before we go to battle, we must have a little meeting with Cersei."** Jon said as Daenerys looked up at him with a little smile. **"You obviously have no idea how I work. I will agree to talk with her first but if she doesn't like what I have to say then she shall burn along with that brother of hers."** Daenerys commented towards Jon, who stayed silent and looked ahead as King's Landing castle finally came into view to them both.


End file.
